digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Laylamon
Super Xros Wars Super Xros Wars distinguishes the XW Lilithmon from the previous Lilithmon (http://img812.imageshack.us/img812/1654/lilithmon.png). However, the ONLY actual difference between the Toei art and the Bandai art, other than the slight angle in their pose and a slightly lighter shading due to the Toei art, is that the Toei art has a single extra red hairpin on the left side of her hair. Furthermore, the asahi and toei profiles are replicas of the original Lilithmon's profile, and her attacks (other than the new "Empress Embrace") are all the same as the original Llithmon. Finally, the poster uses the original Bandai art for her. I'm willing to create a new section for "Lilithmon (2010 anime)", but I'm not willing to say that this "Digimon" appears anywhere but Super Xros Wars. Bandai is being ridiculous here, it would've made more sense to set "Lilithmon (Massage)" as a separate Digimon. More popular, too. 21:05, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :We could simply do what we did with Shoutmon. G-SANtos 14:31, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Is there anyone here with the game who could provide the profiles for Lilithmon L and Lilithmon? 20:07, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ;Lilithmon L :With a body clad jet black, it is a Demon Lord Digimon which has the appearance of a woman, and holds the alias of "Goddess of Darkness". It confounds its opponents with that bewitchingly lovely appearance and puts them to death. ;Lilithmon XW :A Demon Lord Digimon which has the appearance of a woman. It confounds its opponents with its bewitchingly lovely appearance and puts them to death. When it is leading an army corps, it reveals a cruel side that relentlessly cuts down subordinates who make mistakes. What do we want to do with this? 03:52, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :How about doing the same thing we do with ExAgumon, ExAgnimon, and etc.? Another question would be what do we want to do Digimon Masters's Tanemon. 13:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) LadyDevimon Digivolve to Lilithmon??????????? Is Lilthmon, LadyDevimon's Mega form? User:Venage237 :Only on a few cards. They use Arukenimon, too. 23:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :LadyDevimon is the evil counterpart of Angewomon while Lilithmon is a evil Ophanimon Angewomon digivolves to Ophanimon common sense people :::Cool story, bro. Except that she digivolves to Minervamon in Digimon Masters. Wocka wocka. 00:56, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::chain evolution digimon can have different digivolved forms an example from digimon masters is devidevimon can digivolve to either devimon or soulmon depending on the egg you have :::::And yet, LadyDevimon does not digivolve to Lilithmon in Digimon Masters, and in fact does not digivolve to her anywhere that she does not also digivolve to a hundred other Digimon with equal validity. that's why we have DW:EVOLVE; to pick out the ones that the series actually highlights. 06:44, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::And Yet, You truly can't use Digimon Masters as an absolute Reference because they don't use every digivolution example Dorumon's Mega form of alphamon doesn't exist in it. :::::::Yeah, we're not using it as an absolute reference. As I said earlier, there is no publication in which LadyDevimon evolves to Lilithmon but does not also evolve to dozens of other Digimon. I also linked you to our policy, DW:EVOLVE: the infobox only lists evolutions of characters not the species in general throughout cards etc. 05:44, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Lilithmon (Fused) I would also be willing to interpret it as "Lilithmon Darkness Mode", though we'd need evidence of another Darkness Mode getting an Analyzer screen without the suffix. 18:34, August 8, 2011 (UTC) "Lilithmon + Blastmon" The official recap seems to call it Majuu Lilithmon (魔獣リリスモン), or at the very least still Lilithmon. Should we use it? Lanate (talk) 06:47, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Well, they also used "Huge NeoVamdemon" for NeoVamdemon Darkness Mode (Vampire Army), so it's a matter of taste. I would translate it as Monstrous Lilithmon (like Fused AncientVolcamon), if we want to take it as a name and not just a descriptor. :I think it might be a good idea to collect all the sources for the various "not quite sure what the names are" Bagra guys, from Lilithmon's forms to DarknessBagramon's, and make a consistent decision on them. 13:46, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I've done most of the cleanup for the DarkKnightmon Darkness Modes and I made Lilithmon Darkness Mode (Blastmon)‎. However, I can't figure out what to call the Darkness Mode with Blastmon and the Vilemons. I...suppose we can leave it as is, but it seems much cleaner to me, based on her just being called Lilithmon and not Monster Lilithmon or Fused Lilithmon in the anime, to make them into Darkness Mode names. So far, I've considered Lilithmon Darkness Mode (Head Officers), (Twilight), and (Blastmon and Vilemons). Anyone have any other suggestions, or reasons why we should pick one of these? 08:10, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Ended up combining the two: Lilithmon Darkness Mode (Fused) and (Monster). 18:12, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I remember seeing a leaked sketch that called Darkness Mode (Fused) as "Fused Lilithmon" (Gattai Lilithmon). It was leaked before the start of Death Generals and Wikimon uses the image. Should we say this anywhere on the page, even if as a ref? 20:21, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :::I think we use a ref for the MadLeomon forms, so yeah. I don't think it should be in the profile, however, since it's from a non-canon source. 20:40, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::What do you mean non-canon? It's a leaked sketch, and came BEFORE Death Generals started. The same happened to Ohanamon and Dorbickmon's Darkness Loader. 21:01, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :::In the same way that Kabuterimon being Gravity Beetle from Rockman X3 was a published sketch, and is still non-canon. It's non-canon. 22:04, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Partner Okay, here are some questions: #We count every human->Digimon as a Partnership, so should we count Yuma Kagura as Lilithmon's Partner? #Yuu should be Lilithmon Darkness Mode (Fused)'s Partner, right? 20:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yes and yes. 22:14, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::For the DigiXroses made by Apollomon Whispered, should we count Apollomon or Apollomon Whispered as the Partner? You said on DarkKnightmon's talk page that we should count the Death Generals's armies as their Partners. 22:59, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Whispered. 02:35, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't Lilithmon herself be counted as a partner to Yuu Amano after she was conscripted into Twilight? Also, shouldn't she be counted as a partner to Whispered/Apollomon Whispered when she made the pact with him for even more power? Jdogno7 (talk) 23:44, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Laylamon Technically, Laylamon isn't even as bad as something like BanchouLeomon. It's still faithful to the etymology. However, I mean, come on. Lilithmon is all over the wiki. Would we rather enact the switchover, or relax the requirements to first dubbed anime-''continuity'' naming? This would also retrieve the names from Digimon World Data Squad for us. 10:17, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Layla="Born at night, night beauty, dark beauty" Lilith="Female night demon" Urgh... I agree that it's (relatively) faithful to the etymology of the word. But for fuck's sake, I really want to wring the neck of whoever decided to change Lilithmon's name. They didn't change Lucemon, why the hell did they go and change Lilithmon's name to Laylamon? Honestly, I'd prefer to have Lilithmon be the title of the page, and then have Laylamon be a sub-heading underneath that to identify what they call her in the dub. Compromise. I swear, if they changed any more well-known Digimon names in this dub (i.e. none of the new Digimon introduced in Xros Wars/Hunters), I'm gonna end up flipping a table or six... The Red Grandmaster (talk) 01:13, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :It's possible the Japanese owners requested the change. Toei and Bandai sometimes requested name changes for Digimon that already had English names, and sometimes for nonsensical reasons, and when they do these requests, the American licensors have no choice in the matter. For example, Ben Diskin said SlashAngemon will be "SlushAngemon" despite being GuardiAngemon in previous English materials because Toei requested this name change. 02:17, September 18, 2013 (UTC)/23:17, September 17, 2013 (Brasília) ::Hmmm... Hadn't thought about that possibility. Although considering that Lilithmon's top now completely covers her bust in order to hide her cleavage, I'd wager it's more likely that the American censors had something to do the change. What with Lilithmon being named after the Demon of Lust and all. Don't want those "innocent kiddies" thinking about stuff they shouldn't be. *rolls eyes* ::(Side note: now that I think about, I'm terrified about what the censors will do to Bastemon. She's worse than Lilithmon as far as showing off skin is concerned.) The Red Grandmaster (talk) 02:33, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :Lilith is not the Demon of Lust, Asmodeus is. Lilith is the Demon of Feminism. Digimon and its dubd are both shows for childern. 05:21, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Gah. I completely forgot about Asmodeus. I was thinking of Lilith being the first succubus (according to Jewish folklore) when I typed that. And when I say "innocent kiddies", I'm referring to the fact that America's censors tend to be more prudish than the rest of the world. Differences in culture creates problems like that I suppose. The Red Grandmaster (talk) 05:52, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Nickelodeon is likely to blame. Oddly IceDevimon kept his name. Considering the nature of the name change I don't think it should effect the article name or anything linking to it including the Lilithmon from the anime(that article could probably keep it's name)... Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 13:29, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :It's been said that Toei's has had its hand in it too. In addition, it's currently our policy to list article names by its most prominent dubbed anime name. Lanate (talk) 13:39, November 15, 2013 (UTC) ::It directly contradicts an already established localized name. You might as well be calling BomberNanimon Citramon by that logic. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 19:04, November 24, 2013 (UTC)